


Ghosts

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/M, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sometimes, I think you're looking through me...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Medie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/gifts).



Sometimes Will thinks Jack is looking through her, seeing someone other than her.  Once that would have bothered her, to know the man she was having sex with, was picturing another woman in bed with him.  

That was before she discovered her lover and friend, Frank Calfo, wasn’t really Frank but an imposter.  A man who had tried to kill her, had, in fact, killed her other friend, Sydney.  Now all she was left with was ashes and a scar on her chest.  And very soon, she wouldn’t even have her own name and life anymore.    
                          
Will isn’t sure how she ended up here after getting out of the hospital, suspects Jack wanted to keep her near him in case she suddenly remembered anything that could help him avenge Sydney’s death.  She does remember how she ended up here, in Jack’s bed.

Her nights were plagued by nightmares, of watching Frank kill her or Sydney over and over and the cruelty in his eyes.  Every night, she would wake up screaming, wondering if she had ever made love to the real Frank Calfo.  Until the night, Jack had entered her room, his hand light on her shoulder as he tried to comfort, his touch as awkward as it had been in Taipei.  Will had rolled over to see the look of concern in Jack’s usually unreadable face, and the blood shot eyes conveying almost the same grief she was feeling.  Reaching up to him, Will had found Jack already moving to meet her, his hands rough and urgent as he touched her.  

Sometimes, when they are in bed together, Jack’s eyes are distant, and Will wonders if he is thinking of Irina even as he moves inside her.  She never asks, because sometimes she is thinking of Frank, and wondering what her life would have been like if an imposter had not taken Frank’s place in her heart and in her bed.  


End file.
